The new age
by kablamstar
Summary: Book 5 of inheritance cycle. Eragon has left alagaësia leaving the four races to govern themselfs. With the ancient pact altered, all races can have dragon riders, the only problem is that no dragons have hatched yet. And what happens when a new evil latches itself to alagaëaia? Read to find out. Comments would be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"It's been a year since Eragon left and in that year none of the eggs he sent over have hatched?" Nausada asked as she stared into the brown mirror. She was hoping that what Arya had said was a joke. "There are so many people in Ellesmera right now, and very few dragon eggs. We don't know when the dragons will hatch, or for whom. So we have to go and take them from city to city and race to race." Arya responded from the other side of the mirror.

Nausada sighed and took a moment to organize her thoughts before speaking again. "So tell me again what are we supposed to do if an egg hatches in our… domain?" Nauasda asked. "Once a dragon finds his or her rider, they are to be trained and then sent to Eragon when the dragon turns of age." Arya responded.

"And until they turn of age?" Nausada inquired. Arya paused and spoke slowly. "They are to be trained." Arya said. "Yes. But where are they to be trained?" Nausada asked. Arya looked away from the mirror as if someone was talking to her. "I agree with that, but I don't believe the other races would agree. Also, what if the rider is but a child in their respectable races eyes?" Arya paused as if listening then turned to Nausada. "We believe that the riders should be trained by their own kind. So where they are found is where they should be trained."

There was a pause as Nausada was trying to figure out who else was with Arya. After a few seconds Nausada spoke. "That sounds reasonable Arya drottning. I will talk with Orik and Orin about what we have said."Nausada responded. "But who were you talking to? If I am to go and tell Orik and Orrin about this who am I going to say gave you this idea? You of all people should know how stubborn men and dwarves can be especially when being told what they should do."

Arya chuckled. "That they would. You can tell them that Firnen believes it would be for the best, seen as how this has never happened before. He also thinks that the riders should learn their culture and their history before coming to us or going to Eragon." Nausada nodded. "It seems Firnen has grown very wise over the year. I will talk with Orik and Orrin and see what they say."

"Thank you Nausada." Arya said with a smile. "Oh! Before I forget, one of the eggs will be in Ilirea in a day or 2." Nausada stared at Arya. "Do you believe that this is wise? With all that is going on here in Ilirea it might not be the wisest thing." Nausada said.

"The egg has been to every race and every city that we know about and yours is the last we have to try before we send the egg back to Eragon and ask him to send another." Arya responded. "Can you delay it for a week?" Nausada asked. "I have problems that need fixing before I would even consider a dragon egg in Ilirea."

"I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle, I can't delay it another week, but I can delay it 3 more days." Arya said. "Thank you Arya. Hopefully we can get the-" Nausada started to say before the doors to her chamber slammed open. "Lady Nausada some more stuff is missing." A very out of breath Jormundor said.

"What is missing now?" Nausada asked. "A few candle sticks, some silverware, and a gold platter." Jormundor said."Why is it that the only stuff that goes missing is small and not worth much? It's like the person or people who are doing this are trying to take stuff that we would hardly miss." Nausada said putting the little brown magic mirror down thus ending Arya's conversation with her.

"It seems so. Although, Elva says it is one person. She says that the pain the person has is the same at every theft, although she can't seem to place where the thief is exactly, she can at least get a general area." Jormundor reported. "I would advise we post two guards at every entrance to the castle after hours for the thief seems to only come at night." Jormundor said.

"Do you think this plan will catch whoever this thief is?" Nausada asked. "I believe it will. my lady. It might also help with the black hand problem." Jormundor responded. "Let us hope so." Nausada replied before moving her hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"It's getting late and I am tired." Nausada said. "My lady." Jormundor replied. Then he turned around and walked out of Nausada's chamber while closing the doors as he left. Nausada then changed into her night gown, got into bed, and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ziragen awoke the next morning with the sun in his eyes. He sat up and looked around.

Besides the burlap bag at his feet, the room was as he remembered it since last night. His bed was in the corner of the room under a window that had planks nailed to it. The bed was made of straw with a blanket on top providing the only warmth for him at night. In the middle of the room was a table which took up most of the space in the room. The table was scratched deeply and somewhat burned making it appear older than it was. Around the table was a group of chairs that did not match one another at all. Some of the chairs in the house were placed around the table except for one which was alone in the corner. All of the chairs were rather old and damaged badly making them dangerous to use at all. The ceiling of the house had cracks around where it met the walls and in between the wooden support beams. The floor had been made of stone and had stains and trash all over it with a large crack that went through the room. Attached to this room was a small room where Ziragen got water and stored his food. The walls in both rooms were badly damaged and have gotten worse over the years that Ziragen has been living in it.

Ziragen donned his tunic, amulet, and his twin daggers. Then he slung the burlap bag over his shoulder and removed the fake boarded up quarter wall which was where the door used to be. He cautiously stuck his head outside to see if the coast was clear and then put the wall back in place and headed to the city's market.

The market was located in the center of the city around the marble statue which had been recently built to honor the riders of the past and the future. The statue itself was a large dragon surrounded by a boy and a girl of the four races; humans, elves, dwarfs, and urgals. Ziragen stopped and stared at the statue for a while. _I wonder how much money I could get if I sold something like that_. Ziragen thought. He took a few more seconds to look at the statue before heading to the northern end of the market and stopped at a big burly mans shop.

"Hello their young man." The merchant said in a rough voice. "I haven't seen you in about a week." Ziragen just smiled and said.

"I got more stuff if you're willing to trade Naldad." Naldad tilted his head back and laughed.

"I will be with you in a second just let me finish with setting up." Naldad said.

Naldad was the closest person Ziragen had to a family or a friend. Naldad was a trader who lived in Gil'ead and would sell and buy wares in Daret, Yazuac, Jeira, Ilirea (or Urubean), Kuasta, and Dras Leona. He would come and go throughout the year never really sticking to a schedule. Sometimes he wouldn't come around for two or three months. For those times Ziragen would have to go and trade with the other venders and be careful when doing it too, seen as how the other traders were more cautious with what people sold to them. He would have to steal less stuff for fear of being caught. Mainly he would steal food from the castle for those months. Once Naldad finished setting up his stall, he turned and looked at Ziragen with a smile.

"So what can I do for you today Ziragen?" Naldad asked.

"I was hoping I could get a couple weeks worth of food." Ziragen responded. Naldad nodded his head.

"We will see what you got and I'll give you the best price I can give." Ziragen took off the bag and handed it to Naldad who opened the bag and deposited all the items in front of him.

"I see you almost have a whole dining room table set." Naldad said with a hint of amusement. "I know I usually don't ask about the stuff you trade to me, but it seems that your family is going to run out of nice things if you continue." Naldad said. Ziragen's pulse started to rise as his heart raced.

"Well with my mom being sick we kind of need the food so that my brothers and sisters won't starve." Ziragen lied. Naldad shook his head.

"Understandable son. Understandable. I can give you two loafs of bread and some cheese for all of this." Naldad said. "And an extra loaf to help your family."

Ziragen thanked Naldad and went back to his house taking care to make sure he wasn't followed. Once he was inside his house Ziragen walked to the extra room and placed the food in the wooden box for him to eat later. He then walked to his bed and laid down. It's been so much easier since the king fell…. Maybe I can find something nice for my house tonight. Ziragen thought. He sighed and rolled over to face the wall and went to sleep.

It was dark when Ziragen woke up again. He decided to go look around the city and castle to see if there was anything that he wanted. Ziragen grabbed his amulet and whispered the phrase his mother had taught him to make him turn invisible before she left for the war.

She never looked so scared than when she heard the blue dragons roar. She tried to put on a brave face for Ziragen. She told him how to use the amulet then told him that she loved him. Then just before she left, she gave him a kiss on the head and went out the door. That was the last he ever saw of his mother.

He shook his head as an attempt to focus himself. _Can't think on the past, there's nothing in the past that can change my future_. Ziragen thought to himself. Then he walked over to the fake quarter wall and checked to make sure no one was around before letting himself out. Once the coast was clear he let himself out and started wandering around the city. He would occasionally come upon a group of soldiers but he would easily slip past them due to the fact that he was invisible. After several hours he decided to go to the castle again and see what he could find and sell.

**Authors note****: I will hopefully have the third chapter completely written in 2 to 3 weeks, then another week or 2 before I can have it typed and have it edited by me and my beta reader. It may take longer depending on how my studies go and how much free time I get. After that the story should start to pick up. Thank you PerseusJFAN1016 for being my beta and for helping me develop this story.**

**Names****: (new characters in this chapter)**

**Naldad- nal dad (al makes the same sound as in Alex)**

**Ziragen- zir a gen (g makes the same sound as in game)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Ziragen started going up to the castle he noticed that the wall seemed to be more active tonight.

Instead of a couple of guards covering a section of the wall, there seemed to be a group of 3 or 4 guards clustered together, and then another group a few yards down the wall. Ziragen paused before the castle wall trying to figure out a different way in.

All of a sudden he heard the sound of marching feet. He turned around and saw a group of guards march up to the gate.

"Who goes there?" A man called from the top of the wall.

"Trep! Open the gate." The lead guard called out.

Ziragen realizing that this was his chance ran as quickly and as quietly as possible to the back of the group of guards. As soon as he got to the guards a man with a pudgy face put his head over the walls ledge. The pudgy faced man gasped.

"Captain Vreal, Sir!" he said in shock.

Vreal sighed. "Will you open the gate already?" Vreal said impatiently.

The man on top of the wall pulled himself back and yelled "Open the gate!" Upon hearing his command the gate was slowly raised to allow the group of guards and one hidden thief to come inside.

Ziragen sighed once he was away from everyone. He was happy that he had spoke the phrase correctly, because if he hadn't he might not have been invisible at all. It was hard to pronounce and would trip him up if he wasn't paying attention.

Ziragen moved out of his hiding place and slowly crept towards the entrance of the main castle. He opened the front door just enough to allow him to silently slip inside.

The inside of the castle had two pillars at the front and a really long hall going down to the throne room. All along the hall were doors that led to different areas of the castle, most of which were empty or held no interest to him. Spaced out along the main hall were beautiful tapestries and decorated shelves, which held stuff from; books to interesting paperweights. There were also statues of weird and creepy people, who looked worse in the solid gray marble color.

Ziragen was deciding which door to try, when he heard voices coming from one of the doors ahead.

"I'm telling you, we are not going to find anyone." Came the voice of a woman, as a door to the left of the hall opened.

"It doesn't matter if we don't find any one as long as we do our jobs we won't have to report to Nausada." Another woman said.

"Besides do you even know why we are having to do this?" the second lady asked, as they started walking down the hall.

The two guards were both in chainmail armor, with no helmets on, a spear in one hand, and a shield in the other. The first woman had red hair and was older than the second girl. The second girl had brown hair and seemed to be fresh out of training for her chainmail was unusually shiny.

"Not really, only that it was important and that the elves will be here in two days." The red head responded.

Ziragen took interest, in what the female guards were saying and decided to follow them. He crept silently as he followed the girls. Although he was still invisible Ziragen, kept on hiding behind pillars and moving to cover as he followed the girls.

"So how many are supposed to be coming?" the brunette asked.

"It's hard to say. Although I heard that it's supposed to be a small group." The redhead responded.

"Did you hear why they were coming?" the brunette asked.

The first guard (redhead) started to speak when Ziragen heard the sound of thundering feet as a group of approaching guards came through the door that he just came through. He quickly ducked behind a nearby pillar and waited.

"Stop!" a familiar guards voice rang out. Ziragen looked around the pillar to see captain Vreal and 10 other guards in armor running down the hall. "STOP!" Vreal said again, getting both girls to turn.

"What is going on captain?" the red head asked in clear confusion.

"Elva said that the thief is in this area. Have either of you seen anybody?" Vreal asked.

"No sir we have not seen anyone besides other guards." Said the red head. The brunette just nodded her head in agreement.

"Ok everybody spread out and find him." Vreal said. "You and you." Vreal said pointing to two guards in the back. "Go down this hall and make sure no one leaves through that door." Vreal commanded, pointing down the hall in the direction they had just come from.

The two guards responded with 'yes sirs' and ran down the hall.

Ziragen was starting to worry. With one direction blocked, he would be forced to go the other way. He quickly decided to leave his hiding spot and the guards behind for a more quiet part of the castle, hopefully one with some nice expensive stuff that he could put in his bag. He kept watch on the guards as he slowly backed up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vreal watched as the two men took off down the hall. He then turned and pointed to the two closest people to him (besides the girls). "You and you. Cover the other end. No one is allowed to leave." Vreal said. The two men ran down to the other end of the hall right as Vreal turned to the two girls. "You two are absolutely positive, that you haven't seen anyone?" Vreal asked. The redhead shook her head.

"No. We haven't seen anyone." She said.

Vreal looked at the brunette and she nodded in agreement. "Nothing sir." The brunette said.

Vreal sighed. _I really didn't want to have to have more people than this. Especially with the thief being so close it's got to be very hard for Elva to keep track of just one person. But we need magicians who can sense the minds around us. _He thought.

Vreal turned to his right. "You." Vreal pointed to one of his men. "Go find me Elva, and five magicians." He commanded.

The soldier gave a quick solute and ran down the hall.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ziragen pressed himself against the wall to allow the two guards to pass. Ziragen silently cursed as the guards took up position at the end of the hall, cutting him off from his last possible exit. "You go find me Elva, and five magicians." Said Vreal who once again had gained Ziragen's full attention.

Ziragen had turned his head just in time to see a guard solute then take off, going down the other end of the hallway and exiting. Ziragen silently cursed again at his luck which seemed to be getting worse and worse. He was still thinking of a way out of his predicament when the guard came back with five magicians and a girl.

"As you requested sir." The guard said. Ziragen screamed in his head in frustration. He cursed at himself for getting in this predicament.

He was about to try and slip between the guards while they were distracted with the six new people in the room.

When he heard a girl say 'he's close… very close.'

The voice was a woman's voice with an adult's experience and cynicism, it was enticing and made Ziragen turn his head so that he could see who spoke in such a voice, but when he turned his head he saw a girl who was about his age with piercing violet eyes, and raven black hair start to walk down the hall towards him. She stopped about halfway down the hall and looked at Ziragen for three seconds, then continued down the hall and looked to her right for three more seconds as if she was searching for something.

"He is here in this hall… he's upset about his mother… angry with Saphira… he's afraid of losing his only friend… and he-" Elva abruptly stopped. Her cheeks got a hint of pink in them before she turned away from everyone. "Umm… never mind." She said.

Ziragen couldn't move or think. He felt as if he had just been punched in the gut. He was shocked that a girl his age, with a voice like that, who looked like _**that**_, could read him like a book when he was invisible. It almost made him miss the command, Vreal gave to the magicians. His command was met with some opposition, but when he mentioned the queen, the magician's leader stared daggers at him and closed her eyes.

About two seconds later Ziragen felt a touch from her mind and then an increase of pressure as she put her full attention on him. Ziragen threw up defenses in his mind and ran down the hall accidentally knocking over a small brazier causing sparks to fly. The two guards in front of him were startled by the sound and the guard on the left took a small step back when the brazier fell. Ziragen smiled and ran towards the left guard shoving him into the other guard before he could prepare himself.

Ziragen thought he was home free, when he rounded the corner, and ran down the joining hall. Ziragen heard feet behind him and yells of anger in some weird garbled language along with flying green balls of light which exploded on impact. He paid the yelling no attention, and focused more on the green flying balls and the sound of the running group behind him, as he kept running.

Ziragen was at the end of the hall and was about to turn right when he heard a girl yell something in that language and a green ball nearly missing him and hitting the wall to his right forcing him to go left instead. He kept running down the hall when he felt something stab his mind causing him to yelp with pain. _Got you now_! He heard the magician's leaders voice in his head.

"Stop or I'll force you to." She said driving the invisible dagger into his mind a little more. Ziragen winced at the pain as he continued to run. Ziragen saw the door at end of the hallway, so he grabbed his bag and pulled out a little box with a red circle on top. He pressed the circle and threw it over his shoulder once he passed the door. The girl who could read feelings apparently read his feelings, gasped and then yelled for everyone to 'take cover.'

As soon as the words were out of her mouth an ear splitting whistle went off from the box, followed by several blinding flashes, a large cloud of smoke, and then the box disintegrated.

Ziragen found himself back in the main hall and went beside a small bookstand, sat down, and started to hide himself from the world. With every breath he took he slowly started to clear his mind of everything. In a few minutes he thought of nothing, did nothing, and to the world was nothing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vreal started blinking his eyes rapidly for fear of another attack. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Vreal demanded. "WELL?!" he said looking at Trianna for a response. She scowled at him.

"How am I supposed to know?!" she said angrily. "We are lucky it wasn't anything lethal." She said. Vreal looked around.

"Is everyone ok?" he asked.

"We are all fine." Elva replied as she walked over to Vreal. Vreal nodded his head and then realized the thief they were after, had once again made himself scarce. Vreal cursed aloud, causing everyone to look at him in confusion.

"Trianna, please tell me you know where the thief is." Vreal said.

Trianna stood there for a moment before she went wide eyed with realization that she stopped her domination of the young boys mind. Vreal saw the expression on her face then asked, "Can you find the thief again?" Trianna nodded and then closed her eyes and started to expand her mind looking for the minds of any living thing. (Eragon had not taught Nausada's magicians how to sense every living thing. So they know how to look for minds of people and animals not plants.) She expanded her mind throughout the whole castle and could not find him at all.

"He-he-he's not here." She said as she opened her eyes.

Vreal bit back a curse and turned to Elva. "Can you find the thief?" he asked anxiously.

"No. I can still feel his pain but I can't find his general area… it's as if he's all around us." She said. Vreal thought for a moment before issuing orders.

Some of which involved approval from Nausada, but got passed quickly and the whole castle was starting to be searched from top to bottom.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

7 HOURS LATER

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ziragen snapped out of his trance. _How long has it been?_ He wondered.

Ziragen stood up and almost groaned at how stiff his muscles were when he realized he wasn't in his house. It took him a second before the memories came back. He quickly looked around and noticed that he was all alone, so he quickly made his way to the entrance of the castle.

He opened the door and checked to make sure that no one was around before he made a dash for the gate. Ziragen was starting to think of a way past the wall when he noticed the front gate was raised. Without hesitation he went through the open gate and ran home relieved that he escaped, without too much of a problem.

*End of Chapter*

**Authors note: first off the description of Elva and her voice was written by Mr. Paolini. I did not come up with it on my own. To prove this point I found it in the book eldest. You can find it where Nausada first meets Elva. If there is more that I take from his books you will find full credit to him from Authors note. Second I do not own Eragon, nor do I own Eragons original Characters. I do own my oc's. I also own the plot of the story. Once again thanks to PerseusJFAN1016 for being my beta. And thanks to whomever left the first two reviews, hopefully more people will leave reviews. Chapters will ****hopefully**** be longer in future chapters. That's pretty much all.**

**NEW NAMES: **

**Vreal (not to be confused with Vrael. Vrael is one of the characters in Eragon and is not mine. They are not related.) va real**

**Trep t rep**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vreal was was always anxious when he was summoned to the throne room. It didn't help that 6 of the 12 night hawks whose soul task is to protect the queen, were standing outside of the throne rooms golden double doors. They stared at Vreal with unblinking eyes that seemed to say 'one false move and your dead!'

Vreal sighed, hoping that he could get over with the meeting when he heard footsteps approaching the door. He turned and saw Trianna was walking to the throne room.

"So you have been summoned too?" Vreal asked.

"Yes I have. I can only hope its not to do anything as ridiculous as having to make lace again." Trianna said.

Vreal looked at her with a quizzical look. Trianna put her hand to her head covering her eyes.

"Don't ask." She said. Vreal decided not to approach the subject. The two of them waited outside the double doors in silence.

"So… why are you here?" Trianna asked.

"I have no idea." Vreal said.

After three more minutes of silence Trianna bent down and picked up a rock. She then went about moving it with magic, before letting it fall with a loud 'crack!' after a while Vreal spoke again.

"I still can't believe a thief could disappear like that."

Trianna was about to respond when one of the double doors opened and Nasuada's hand maid Farica stuck her head out.

"Nasuada will see you both now." She said and went back inside. Vreal and Trianna looked at each other then they both walked in between the guards and into the throne room.

The sheer size of the room was enough to make anyone marvel at it. The pillars were spaced out 10 to 15 yards, and had hundreds of the dwarf's flameless lanterns on each pillar. Vreal had been wondering why Nasuada had the flameless lanterns than using the red torches.

Red torches were just like flameless lanterns but were less likely to explode if struck. Vreal was still pondering about the lights when Trianna elbowed him drawing his attention to the throne. There on the throne sat Nasuada in a simple green dress with her hand made Farica beside her. To her right was an orange cat that was curled up on a red pillow. The cat's eyes were closed and Vreal assumed it was sleeping.

Vreal was about to speak when he saw the curtains behind the throne move. An instant later Elva stepped out from behind the curtains and sat down in a white chair that faced the throne and was to the far left of it.

Once Elva sat down Nasuada started to speak. "So explain to me what happened last night captain. For I wish to know how yet again a single person was able to breach the castle walls, walk through the halls of the castle, and then disappear without a trace?"

Vreal took a moment to organize his thoughts before he spoke. "Well… the thief was invisible and-".

"Queen Nasuada." Interjected Trianna. "The thief was but a boy, I was able to get some information from his mind on who he was."

"Go on." Said Nasuada.

"I learned that he is a orphan. He lost his mother in the battle for Urubean. His father on the other hand was some type of inventor, apparently the father left when he was but a child. I also saw that he goes to the market a lot and gazes at the statue that you had built in the center. Other than that, I couldn't tell you." Trianna said.

Nasuada sat there silently digesting all that she had learned.

"Do you know if he works for the Black Hand?" Nasuada asked.

"No ma'am I was unable to finish scanning through his memories." Trianna responded quietly.

"Why was that?" Nasuada asked in a voice of concern.

"There was this device he threw over his shoulder. It was non lethal but it caused a big distraction." Trianna said. "Although if Elva hadn't said for us to take cover when she did, some of us could have gone blind or death." Trianna replied looking from Elva to Nasuada.

Nasuada paused again until she turned to Elva. "I assume you have some information about our thief." Nasuada said.

Elva shook her head. "Unfortunately no. I can only tell you how he feels. His fears, his wants, his… desire." She said. The last part was a little louder than a whisper.

"I have been wondering about that!" exclaimed Vreal. "How is it you can sense other emotions other than fear?" he asked.

"Now that you mention it, it is interesting on the soul fact that Eragon cursed you to be a shield to others. How can you sense other emotions?" Trianna said with curiosity in her voice.

There was a pause then Elva looked over to Nasuada.

"You may tell them if you like." Nasuada said.

Elva sighed. "It comes with the curse. I am a shield for others so I can sense if someone is about to get hurt. It is also goes into their fear because it's a form of pain they experience." Elva stated.

"That doesn't explain the other feelings you can sense." Trianna pointed out.

"I am getting to that!" Elva snapped. "So I can sense fears. What Eragon didn't know, nor did anyone else including me, was that I can sense other feelings. If it affects the person causing them pain, worry, or devastation, I can feel it. A few months after Eragon left I started experimenting with my curse, in order to better protect Nasuada." Elva said. She paused for a second then continued.

"At first I was just trying to see people's fears faster than I did normally. I was focusing intently on an earl when I noticed there was something else there, so I concentrated and felt the sadness he was hiding. He had lost a close friend to mad rabbits. (And yes they do exist.) He was devastated and still trying to get over it. With the knowledge of the earls past, I told her not to mention his family for it would cause him to break down." Elva said finishing her explanation.

The room was silent for a while until Nasuada turned to Farica.

"Please go fetch us some food, I have a feeling we are going to be here for a while." Nasuada said.

"Yes my lady." Farica responded with a curtsy and then left through the servant's entrance.

Once Farica was gone Nasuada turned to Elva.

"So please shed some light on how our thief feels." Nasuada said.

Elva looked down and started to talk. "He lost his mother in the war for Urubean like Trianna said. He completely hates Saphira, for he believes that she was the cause of his mother's death. He also blames her for how his life has turned out. He's also afraid of losing his only friend Naldad." Elva said.

Then she looked at the floor and away from the gazes of the other three people in the room.

"Elva are you trying to hide something from me?" Nasuada asked.

Elva's head shot up quickly. "No! Not at all!" Elva said quickly and without hesitation.

Nasuada raised an eyebrow and could see the expression in Elva's eyes. It was clear she really didn't want to talk about it. _I'll grill her about it later_. Nasuada decided. "ok." Was all Nasuada said.

Vreal went wide eyed. "Elva who was the boy's friend again? What was his name?" he asked.

Elva frowned. "Naldad. But I don't-" Elva started.

"Wait! Do you know who that is?!" asked Trianna.

Vreal only smiled a mischievous smile. "In fact I do. It happens to be a roaming trader who sells his wares in the northern end of the market." He said.

"I am assuming you have a plan to catch out thief then?" Nasuada asked.

"Yes I do but we will need the elves help." Vreal said.

Nasuada paused for a second before responding. "Before I ask Arya for her races help I want to hear what the plan is." She said.

Before Vreal could say anything, Farica came back with 3 other servants who each pushed a cart with food on it.

"My lady." Trianna said quickly getting everyone to look at her. "May I suggest we eat first before we continue on talking about this plan that Vreal has?"

Nasuada sighed. "Fine. But afterword I expect no distractions." Nasuada said.

She was met with curt nods from the other 3 people. "Ok then let us dig in." Nasuada said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

1 HOUR LATER

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So are you sure this will work?" Nasuada asked Vreal.

Everyone was done eating except for the werecat who was currently in human form and eating a chicken leg. The rest of the cooked bird was below him on a plate. Vreal looked at the werecat who looked back and smiled revealing his fangs.

"Umm… should we be discussing such matters in front of a-"

"Werecat?" Nasuada said finishing Vreal's sentence. "Don't be stupid." She chastised him. "The werecats are friends to the Varden, and would not betray us." She said. "In fact they have been helping us by reporting on events happening in Alagaesia. How do you think we found out about the thief? If the werecats were not helping us keep the peace, then we would have never known about the thief." She said.

Vreal apologized.

"now with that out of the way what is the chance on this plan, that you have yet to tell us about, is going to work?" she asked.

Vreal took a deep breath and then explained his plan. Once he was done the throne room was in silence except for the sound of a bone clanging against a plate as the werecat was eating.

Nasuada was the first to speak. "Elves are not really needed at all? You just thought that they could be of great help since they are already going to be here."

"you also want us to use the gift-" Trianna said using her hands to put air quotes over the gift for emphasis. "-as a way of drawing the thief out?" Trianna asked. She shook her head. "You are asking for something that is almost impossible for an elf to do." She said.

"But it would work." Vreal said.

Nasuada sighed. "I will talk with Arya and get her opinion. Other than that you two are dismissed." Nasuada said.

Both Trianna and Vreal addressed Nasuada and then left the room. When the door closed behind the two of them Nasuada turned to Elva.

"Now tell me what you are hiding that involves the thief." Nasuada demanded.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Elva said.

Nasuada paused before sending Farcia away and asking the warecat to leave. Farcia left the throne room quickly but the werecat was more reluctant to leave. It took some coaxing, but the werecat eventually left leaving Elva and Nasuada alone in the large throne room.

"Elva, tell me what you are hiding. I can tell when you're lying. Just tell me." Nasuada said. Nasuada was coming close to pleading with the girl.

Elva sighed. "Would you promise not to tell anyone else without my permission?" Elva asked.

"Yes I promise." Nasuada said quickly.

"Do you promise in the ancient language?" Elva asked.

Nasuada paused thinking whether or not to promise in the ancient language. Eventually her curiosity won over and she swore in the ancient language.

"Now tell me what it is!" Nasuada said.

"Umm… well… he… kind of has… a… feeling for me." Elva stammered.

It was quiet for a while till Nasuada burst out laughing. "Is that it?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"You don't understand!" Elva shouted making the smile disappear from Nasuada's face. "You don't understand what it is like to feel how someone feels toward you! How much they desire to speak with you. To-to-be with you!" Elva shouted out of rage and stress. "You just don't understand what it feels like to sense so much desire in someone. Even if you can or can't see them." Elva said. Elva looked down and quietly added "especially if it's the first time they have ever seen you."

They were both quiet for a while.

_She really is stressed out about this_. Nasuada thought. "I actually do understand what you are feeling." Nasuada said as she walked over to Elva. "But dwelling on it won't make it any better. It will only make it worse." Nasuada said. "Don't worry about it now. When the time is right you'll be able to speak to him about it." Nasuada said with a warming smile.

Elva looked up at her. "But I don't know how to talk with someone I can read like that." Elva said snapping her fingers at the word 'that'.

Nasuada smiled. "You don't have a problem when talking to me and you can easily read me. If you cannot get past his emotions just ignore them and talk as if he was a friend. Although I am not too sure he will be in Alagaesia." Nasuada said.

"Why?" Elva asked.

"He's been stealing and breaking in to the castle. There are going to have to be action against him." Nasuada said. "Nobody is above the law. And if Vreal's plan works then the elves will demand that he doesn't escape punishment." Nasuada said.

Elva just sat there.

"So the one guy who is not afraid of me and has a desire for me is going to die?" Elva asked.

Nasuada sighed. "Unfortunately, yes."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ziragen awoke from his sleep when light fell on his eyes from the crack in between the boards. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over his home.

He sighed wishing he had someone he could talk to. He hated being alone. He also hated the feeling of emptiness that came along with being alone. Ziragen was still sulking at how much it sucked to be alone when he heard a "mew!" come from the other side of his fake wall.

He paused and looked out to see a pure white cat clawing at his door. Ziragen shook his head.

I knew I should have never fed that cat. He thought as he let the cat in.

He then walked over to the other room and tore some of the cheese into small bites big enough for it to eat. Then he took some bread and cheese for himself and went back to the main room. The cat jumped on top of the table and mewed loudly for the food. Ziragen just smiled and slid the cheese pieces over to the cat, which started to sniff it. Ziragen carefully sat down in one of the chairs and prepared a small sandwich for himself.

By the time Ziragen was half way through his sandwich the cat had finished its food and was cleaning its paws. Ziragen finished his food and put the cat outside when no one was around.

He then donned his stuff and went outside and started walking around the city. Ziragen wasn't paying attention to where he was going for he didn't care. He was wandering around and was going over last night's events to see how it went so badly, when he remembered her.

Those piercing violet eyes, long black raven hair, and the cute blush that painted her face caused Ziragens heart to race and make everything else in the world disappear. Ziragen was still thinking of the girl when he accidentally bumped into somebody.

"Hey! Watch it punk!" Came a deep voice followed by a shove which sent Ziragen to the ground, successfully taking him out of his daydream.

"Oh! Would you look at that!" exclaimed the deep voice.

Ziragen looked up to see that the voice belonged to a twenty-two year old named Ckel.

"Look at who decided to show their ugly face!" Ckel said.

_Ugh! I so don't want to deal with this!_ Ziragen thought. "I see you're still as stupid as ever Ckel. Are you still having trouble with spelling your name?" Ziragen asked.

Ckel scowled. "You got jokes loser. Now what is short, white, and about to die!" Ckel yelled as he charged at Ziragen who was still on the ground.

Ziragen got up as fast as possible. He then side stepped Ckel's charge and shoved him from behind.

Ckel barley stopped himself from falling. He then turned around and ran at Ziragen again this time he was preparing for him to side step. Ckel was surprised when Ziragen moved faster than his eyes could follow and had a dagger at his neck and a second dagger just barely poking him in the back. Ckel gulped in fear.

Ziragen laughed as he tripped Ckel and watched him run away.

"I'll get you for this! I swear!" Ckel said as he ran away.

Ziragen laughed again and continued to walk around the city before heading home and going to bed. That night he kept dreaming of the girl with violet eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Authors note: when I started writing the last chapter and about halfway through this chapter I noticed that several things had appeared that I never expected to happen in the story. The first of which were the feelings Ziragen and Elva had for each other. With this it brought a new side to Elva's curse that no one could have predicted. (In Eragon's world) the next new thing is the guy Ckel. I have no idea where he came from but he is like your standard bully. How he and Ziragen know each other I really don't know. Before I forget, I have seen that many people have viewed and visited my story. For the short time that this has been up I would like to thank you all. Unfortunately I don't know if there are faults or not for I do not receive reviews. out of the hundreds who have viewed I have only received 2. I know some people just don't want to review or are just not interested. For those of you who are and want me to continue this long story I have a poll on my profile for y'all to vote. If I receive at least 5 yes's for me to continue then I will post another 3 or more chapters. If I don't then don't worry I will post more but it will take a long time. The life of this story is in your hands.

New names:

Ckel kell


	5. Chapter 5

Ziragen awoke the next morning disappointed. He was upset that his dreams last night were not real. He sighed; again, knowing that he could never get to know her. His chances of him just being able to just talk to her was impossible; due to his natural lack of chivalry when dealing with people. He liked to be quick about meetings for that's how he would evade most guards.

Ziragen sighed again and got up. He then went to the fake wall and slipped outside.

Ziragen noticed the sun wasn't even fully visible yet. He knew that nobody was up yet and the market wouldn't open for a few more hours.

Ziragen was wondering what to do when he noticed the rank smell emanating from himself. He quickly decided to bathe. He went back inside, grabbed a fresh pair of clothing; for him to wear, and he headed for the city gates. Ziragen walked outside the city, with no problem, and headed to a small creak; that was nearby.

Ziragen stripped and bathed himself in the chilly water, got out, and put on the second set of clothes he had brought with him from before. Once he had finished dressing; he spent his time cleaning, his first set of clothes.

When he finished; the sun was completely up and shining bright over the fields. Ziragen was about to leave when he felt someone touch his mind. Ziragen immediately brought up defenses around his mind to protect his conscious from the unknown attack. After a few minutes, whoever touched his mind left; leaving Ziragen with a little bit of a headache.

Ziragen stood up, to see who or what was trying to read his mind; when he saw a small dark spot on the horizon creeping closer by the minute.

Alarmed, Ziragen gathered up his stuff and ran back to the city; not looking back at the dark figure.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time Ziragen got to the gate and was almost inside, the dark spot was closer and now it wasn't one dark spot. The dark spot was now suddenly six dark figures close together and still slowly creeping towards the city at an alarming pace.

Ziragen, curious to what was coming towards the city took off to his house in a leveled run. Immediately, once he arrived he quickly put on his amulet and his daggers, and made his way to the market place hoping to see what was going on.

On the way to the market, Ziragen notice an increase of guards.

This was starting to worry Ziragen; for fear someone would recognize him. He was afraid to go invisible; for people would start looking to question why they kept bumping into something when no one was there. This would surely draw even more unwanted attention to himself.

Ziragen kept walking, following the group that was slowly forming around him; as more and more people headed towards the direction the market.

Ziragen was soon lost in thought and wasn't paying attention to which group. He followed mindlessly; until he was abruptly brought out of his thoughts, when he ran into the back of someone; causing him to fall backwards, and the person he hit to stumble in a forward motion.

Ziragen was about to apologize when he saw that he had bumped into a group of guards. He cursed in his head and slowly rose off the ground. The guard; that he bumped into, had turned around and waited for Ziragen to get up.

"What's the rush boy?" Said the guard.

Ziragen was about to respond when he saw that the guard that he bumped into was Vreal.

Ziragen paled. "Uh… n-nothing." Ziragen said.

Vreal looked suspiciously at the boy. "What's wrong kid? You look like you've seen a ghost." Vreal said.

"I'm-uh… Just a little sick." Ziragen lied.

There was a pause as Vreal seemed to be debating if the kid was actually sick, while Ziragen left was hoping that Vreal would take the bait.

"What's your name?" Vreal asked.

"Ziragen." Ziragen said instantly. Ziragen cursed in his head as he realized that he had said his real name. Why did I just do that? He thought.

He cursed at himself again; for being so stupid and leaving him in a vulnerable situation.

"Where do you live?" Vreal asked; peering at Ziragen, trying to get a closer look. Ziragen paused and quickly thought of a lie.

"Umm…" he said looking around. He noticed that he was in the poorer part of the city. He must have been patrolling here for what happened two nights ago. Ziragen thought. "I live down there." Ziragen said pointing south of there position. Vreal was silent for a moment; perhaps debating if Ziragen was actually telling the truth. He seemed to believe for he nodded.

"You wouldn't mind if we walk you home. I mean; you are sick and it would be terrible, if something happened to the youth of our city." Vreal said with a smile. Ziragen screamed in his head.

"Yes. That would be great." Ziragen said aloud with a small smile before fairing a coughing fit; trying to act the part of a sick person.

Vreal was very suspicious about the boy; but he never showed his suspicions.

He knew the city very well and knew where and when the youth would come out and play with a ball or some other toy. He could remember all the kids that would come out because they would always stop what they were doing to come to him and ask about his adventures.

He would have to water down what really happened of course, but the kids still loved his stories and would laugh and try to reenact them. This would cause Vreal to chuckle before he would be on his way to another part of the city. All those times he learned the names and faces of the kids. Vreal didn't remember a 'Ziragen' who was now leading him and his guards toward the market, he didn't know who he was.

"Whose your parents?" Vreal asked.

"Uh... *cough! Sniffle! Cough!* I live with my aunt and uncle. *cough!* both my parents are dead." Ziragen said; still faking a cough.

Ziragen continued to lead the guards to the market. "Why are we at the market?" Vreal asked; as the group was getting boxed in due to the mysterious riders that were now entering the market.

"Elves! Elves are here!" Came the voice of a little kid off to Vreals right.

"What?! Elves!?" Came a mans voice from the left.

"I wanna see! I wanna see!" Came a voice in front of him.

"How much further to your house?" Vreal asked. There was no response to Vreal's question. Vreal turned; to question the whereabouts of Ziragen.

"Ziragen, I asked you a question?" Vreal said.

Vreal was shocked when the person he was following wasn't there anymore. Vreal cursed loudly.

"Jakal, Gato. Either of you see where the kid went?" Vreal asked angrily.

"I haven't seen where he went. I was distracted with what was happening around us." Gato said.

Gato had reddish orange hair, blue eyes, and a white scar going from upper left to lower right on his face. He was a big man; who was mainly made of hard muscle, and was roughly 6'3 to 6'4.

Both men turned to Jakal, questions in their eyes.

"Why you always got to look at me? I've not seen anything." Jakal said with a scowl on his face.

Jakal had black hair, green eyes, and a huge nose. He was roughly 5'6 and very scrawny. But he definitely made up for that in speed and stamina.

It shocked Vreal that someone like Jakal could pass through boot camp and be a guard. Jakal, not only being scrawny and small, was also known to have an attitude and was quick to anger. Vreal sighed.

"No one is blaming you Jakal. Just calm down." Vreal said while rolling his eyes.

Jakal crossed his arms and scowled even more.

Vreal started looking around for the kid named Ziragen. Vreal kept looking for twenty minutes; before giving up and returning the group to their patrol.

Vreal had planned on asking Trianna if perhaps she could find the boy. He just had a feeling that the kid wasn't really what he seems.

Vreal was brought out of his pondering when a young guard ran up to him.

"Sir!" She said; saluting him. Vreal noticed that it was the girl from two nights with the brown hair.

"I'm sorry I don't think I got your name last time we met, Miss?..." Vreal said. The brunette stood there for a second, before she laughed.

"That you didn't. I am Liana." Liana said. "Oh! Before I forget, Queen Nasuada wants you and your squad to be back at the castle to greet the elves and for your plan to work." Liana said. Vreal stopped.

"Did she tell them yet?" He asked.

"Yes she did. Although the elves insisted on meeting the one who came up with the plan." Liana said.

Vreal paled. "We will be there shortly."

Liana turned and ran off and Vreal ordered the group to head back to the castle.

How did I get myself into this? He thought as the group headed back to the castle

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ziragen sighed in relief; when Vreal and the group of guards left.

Ziragen was grateful for the elves and the crowd that caused a distraction long enough for him to escape. Unfortunately, he now had to sit back and wait for the crowd to thin so he could leave.

He stood there waiting and listening to the crowd until he heard a familiar voice.

"Wouldn't have expected you to be out with so many other people around. Then again not too many people have seen the elves at all." Ziragen turned around and saw Naldad right behind him.

"Naldad? What are you doing here?" Ziragen asked.

"I was trying to sell my wares, but the elves showed up and now I can't sell until they leave." Naldad said crossing his arms and staring at the elves with an emotionless expression. He seemed to have a bit of a disapproving hint to his face though. "It seems at the rate they are going they will be out of the market in five hours... Or until everyone moves out of the way." Naldad said with a slight shrug of the shoulders; although he was still slightly upset.

Five hours? Ziragen thought. After a few minutes Ziragen spoke. "Do you have any ideas for why the elves are here?"

Naldad paused for a moment. "They could be here for a number of reasons." Naldad stated. "They could be here to speak to the Queen, although I find it unlikely." Naldad said.

"Why is that?" Ziragen asked curiously.

"Well, if you could contact someone with magic: would you come see them in person?" Naldad asked.

"No I wouldn't." Ziragen said.

"The second thing that it could be is that they are transporting something... Something very valuable." Naldad said.

Valuable?! Ziragen thought as he hid his excitement that was slowly growing. "How valuable?" Ziragen asked. Naldad gave him a curious look.

"Well it could be worth your weight in gold. Although it would be impossible to get." Naldad responded.

Ziragens excitement fell and was replaced by disappointment and curiosity. "Why is that?" Ziragen asked.

"Well if it is valuable, then the elves must be a guard team assigned to protect it. And if their job is to protect it then why so many elves? And if there are( naldad paused to count them) six of them for one item then most likely they are always looking out for any sign of danger." Naldad said.

"How do you know so much?" Ziragen asked.

Naldad laughed at his statement; as if the idea of him knowing everything was hilarious. "I don't know. Everything I said was an observation based off of a theory." Naldad said. Ziragen looked at him in amazement. "I used to be quite the scholar back in my younger years." Naldad said to Ziragen; without taking his eyes off of the elves.

There was a silence between them as the elves moved very slowly through the market.

Ziragen was about to ask Naldad something when he noticed the crowd around him thinned just enough for him to leave. Ziragen thanked Naldad for the information before moving to the right and squeezing In-between people as he tried to make his way out.

Ziragen quickly made his way out and started to head for his house in order to silence his growling stomach, when he heard a familure voice.

"Oh look it's our ugly friend." Ugh! Please not him. I really don't want to deal with his stupidity! "Yo! Shorty-mc-ugly! Why don't you come over hear and take your beating like a man!"

Aaaannnd... He has company. Ziragen thought as he sighed and turned around to see Ckel and three other boys he succeeded in recognizing.

"Yo! You ready to die?" Said the guy to Ckel's left.

He had a hat covered almost all of his curly orange hair, except for a half inch which peered out from the hat. He stood about 6" tall and was scrawny framed.

"Yah. Y-you read-d-dy for d-death?" Asked another person to the far right of Ckel.

He stood about 5"9 and weighed about three hundred pounds. He had an unfortunate twitch with his right eye, (turrets in eye. Not shouting type) he also has a speech impediment which made him stutter.

The three of them started moving forward toward Ziragen when their leader stopped and looked back at the fourth person of his little gang.

"Why are you just standing there? Help us get this runt!"

The fourth guy (who was darker than anyone Ziragen had ever met before) was roughly 6"5 or 6"6 and had muscled arms and chest. He had a shaved head and was just staring at what was happening. He stood there and shook his head.

"So your not going to help us?! After all he did to us?!" Ckel asked. The man shrugged his shoulders and showed his palms in a look of surrender.

"You stubborn ass!" Ckel yelled at the guy.

"No, you are the stubborn ass!" Ziragen yelled at Ckel, enraged. "If you only learned to give up and stop coming back for more you could have gotten everything back that you lost." Ziragen said.

"We have lost everything because of you!" Ckel screamed back in rage as he pointed a finger at Ziragen.

"I warned you! I told you that they were coming! Did you listen and leave? No! You stayed and continued to rob the house!" Ziragen yelled back.

"It doesn't matter now!" Ckel said. "You are going to die!" He screamed as he and his two lakies charged.

All three of them came at Ziragen at once. Ziragen tried to think of possible strategies but the odds weren't looking to good for him.

The large guy charged him; hoping to grab and hold him so the other two could throw punches at Ziragen freely. Ziragen saw this; and tripped him making Ckel stop, and move around his tripped comrade. The scrawny kid threw a punch at Ziragen's face. It passed mere inches from contact as Ziragen dodged the punch. Ziragen blocked the next punch and successfully countered by punching him in the face, making a nice loud crack sound when Ziragen's fist hit his nose. The kid yowled in pain and backed off as he held onto his nose. Ziragen turned to Ckel and felt pain on the left side of his face from where Ckel hit him with a right hook. Ziragen backed up a step before Ckel charged at him again. Ziragen waited for the right moment before kicking Ckel in the chest making him stumble backwards and fall over his fat freind who was trying to get back up. Ziragen walked over and hit the heavy guy in the back of the head knocking him out. Ziragen then took out one of his daggers and put it to Ckel's throat.

"Give up on this petty grudge and leave. Me. Alone." Ziragen said as he pushed the blade a little closer with the last few words. Ckel gulped in fear. "Will you stop?" Ziragen asked.

"Yes." Ckel responded with a choked whisper. Ziragen took the blade away from Ckel's neck and turned to walk away when he heard someone behind him grunt in pain. Ziragen turned around to see the guy with the broken nose (due to Ziragen) holding his stomach and was bent over before a black fist connected with the side of his head making him hit the floor unconscious.

The bald guy walked over and kicked a piece of wood out of his hand (it was a shank). It took Ziragen a second; before he figured out what was going to happen. "Thanks." Ziragen said as he turned to the guy who probably just saved his life. He only nodded that he understood before he walked away. Ziragen stood there and watched him walk away before he headed to his house, where he grabbed his bag and prepared himself for tonight's castle raid.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

authors note: *sighs in relief* wow this was annoying with how long I had to type this up. I sped it up and finished typing in 2 days for my friend in sixth period. And if he is reading this... YES! I sped up typing this because you wanted the next chapter. I have not updated for a while for I have a second story and was inspired to write for it so I did. This book has filled 22 pages front and back of a college ruled notebook. So in all 44 pages.

To who ever posted saying that the characters are a little ooc. I am sorry for any inconvenience that this has caused you for reading my story. I was trying to make what was happening fluent and understandable. Once again my apologies.


End file.
